


The Android and The Scholar

by MasterYoshi



Series: Rubber and Flesh [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Glory Hole, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterYoshi/pseuds/MasterYoshi
Summary: Android 18 moved to the next target on her list, Son Gohan, she knew where and when to find him and had the perfect plan to catch him, and for Gohan, a simple walk in the park ended with far more than he asked for.
Relationships: Android 18/Son Gohan
Series: Rubber and Flesh [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129496
Kudos: 6





	The Android and The Scholar

It was Saturday morning and as always, Gohan woke up and went for a jog in the park near his house, that was something he did every weekend, and everything looked the same except for one thing, although he usually jogged alone, that day he had company.

— Hey, Gohan. – Said a female voice coming from behind him.

He looked back and saw Android 18 standing behind him, she was wearing an outfit he never saw before, the blonde had a loose thin white tank top with a rather revealing cleavage, pink short shorts that dug deep between her large buttcheeks, and white sneakers.

— Oh, hey, 18. – Said Gohan, surprised to see her – What are you doing here?  
— Videl told me that you always come here to jog in the weekends, so I decided to join you, I hope you don’t mind me. – Said 18.  
— Not at all, it’s always more fun to exercise with someone else… - Said Gohan – I’m just stretching before I start.  
— Do you mind stretching me as well? – 18 asked.  
— W-W-What?! – Gohan asked, surprised by her suggestion.  
— Help me do some stretching too. – Said 18.  
— Oh… so that’s what you mean… - Gohan whispered to himself.  
— Did you say something? – 18 asked.  
— N-Nothing! I mean… of course! I’ll help you… - Said Gohan.  
— Good, let’s go somewhere with a bit more space then. – Said 18.  
— Okay… - Gohan agreed.

18 took the lead, taking Gohan between the trees to a place where they’d be alone.

— Where are we going? – Gohan asked.  
— Somewhere no one will bother us. – Said 18 – It’s a hard path but it’s worth it.

18 took the lead and Gohan was following right behind her, he couldn’t help but notice just how small her shorts were, more than half of her ass was visible, round and firm, better looking than most fit models.

Gohan respectfully avoided looking at her in such ways, but it was difficult, 18 had purposefully taken a hard and compact trail that made her bend over in order to avoid twigs and obstacles in the way, and from his position, looking at her ass was almost unavoidable.

— It’s right here. – Said 18, after they reached a small open area.  
— I’ve never seen this place before. – Said Gohan, looking around.  
— Most people haven’t. – Said 18 – I found it by accident a couple weeks ago, we’ll have time to appreciate the view while we get ready.

18 bent over and touched the tip of her toes, and once again Gohan found himself looking at her behind, after having that view in front of him for so long his body was starting to react, and all he could do to distract himself was doing a quick warm up and try to make some small talk.

— So, uh… how’s Krillin doing? – Gohan asked.  
— The usual… - 18 responded, without elaborating.

She rested her foot on a tree and stretched her leg, Gohan was amazed with how flexible she was, putting her foot at the height of her head without any struggle, and then he realized something else about her body, her legs were clear and fit, with just enough muscles in them, they looked so smooth that Gohan found himself wanting to touch them.

— Do you need help stretching? – 18 asked.  
— Sure! – Gohan responded.  
— Sit down then, I’ll help you with your back. – Said 18.

Gohan sat on the floor, making a V-Shape with his legs, 18 kneeled behind him and pushed his back, Gohan simply focused on the exercise until he felt something heavy and soft pressing against him.

— E-Eighteen?! – Said Gohan.  
— What is it? – 18 asked.

There was no doubt, purposefully or not, the Android was pressing her boobs against his back, “was she always like this?” Gohan wondered, he didn’t know what to do, the half Saiyan didn’t want to be rude and tell her to stop but at the same time, he didn’t want to let her keep going and explain why he had a boner.

— I-I think this is enough… can we switch places now? – Gohan asked.  
— Sure, I could use some help with my legs… - Said 18.

She moved away from him, Gohan sighed in relief.

— So, what do you need me to do? – Gohan asked.  
— Just stay the way you are. – Said 18.

The android sat in front of him with her legs wide open in an equal V-Shape, Gohan blushed when he saw the camel toe between her thighs, but immediately looked away before the problem in his pants got even worse.

— Here. – Said 18, stretching her arms towards him – Hold my hands and pull me.  
— Okay… - Said Gohan.

Gohan held her wrists and pulled her body towards himself, bending her upper body in half, from that angle he could almost see what was underneath her cleavage, and although her boobs weren’t visible, he could see that she wasn’t wearing any bra.

He didn’t want to look and put himself in an awkward place with the Android, but at the same time he felt it would be impolite to not look at her while they were together, but every time he looked at her body he could feel his blood rushing to his penis, and the last thing he wanted right now was an erection.

— Hmmmm, yeah, just like that. – Said 18.

As much as Gohan tried to avoid it, his body started to react, thanks to his new job and his daughter, him and Videl hadn’t have the time to have sex in months, and seeing a sexy woman like 18 wearing such revealing clothes in front of him and moaning like that was activating his urges.

But nevertheless, Gohan was a married man and as such, didn’t want to allow himself to feel these desires to a woman other than his wife, especially a married one.

— I think that’s enough for now… - Said Gohan.  
— Well, you’re the teacher. – Said 18 – So, you’re ready then?  
— Of course. – Said Gohan – Let’s go!

18 was thinking that this would be harder than she thought, but certainly not impossible, as expected, Gohan was too “righteous” to give in as easily as his younger brother did, revealing clothes and a little teasing weren’t going to do the job, if she wanted to get him, she had to be aggressive and methodical, but the Android was ready for a challenge, if Bulma managed to get in his pants, then so would her.

They walked out of their spot and began jogging right next to each other, the Saiyan couldn’t help but notice how much her boobs bounced as she ran, and so did every other man in the park, every time they ran past someone they stopped everything they were doing to look at the blonde.

After only a couple minutes Gohan was sweating as if he was on a marathon, running with the Android was an easy physical test, but the most challenging mental task he’s ever been through.

There was a battle going on in his mind, a part of him wanted to jump on 18 and get rid of months of sexual frustration while another side of him was telling that a married man should only be attracted to his wife.

The Android looked at him and saw the serious look on his face and how much he was sweating, her efforts were certainly having an effect on him, but she couldn’t tell if it was good or bad.

— Do you need a break? – 18 asked.  
— Huh… y-yeah, yeah… - Said Gohan – It’s… very hot today…  
— Indeed, and I forgot to bring my water bottle. – 18 agreed.  
— Yeah, so did I… - Said Gohan – But there’s no need for one here, there are water fountains all around this park.  
— Yeah, I could go for a drink… - Said 18.

Gohan sat on a bench, thinking that now would be a good opportunity to get his head straight, but this was also part of 18’s plans, she was going for the final attack that would certainly break his shell.

The Android went to a water fountain right in front of the bench Gohan was sitting on and pretended to drink from it, and then she splashed the water all over her white shirt, which became transparent when wet.

— Ah! – 18 yelped in surprise.

Gohan looked at her to see what was wrong and then realized she was drenched, dripping with water on her face, but then his eyes moved to her shirt, and he could see right through it, her large breasts and pink nipples were completely visible through the wet fabric.

His cock immediately got hard, creating a large tent in his pants, 18’s trick, as simple as it was, worked like a charm.

— Oh no… I’m all wet now… - Said 18.  
— E-E-Excuse me, I have to use the restroom! – Said Gohan, dashing through her towards the public male restroom.

18 smiled to herself, the previous day she prepared everything for her plan and there was only one stall Gohan could use, the Android followed him and entered the female restroom to continue with her plan.

When Gohan stepped into the restroom all the stalls were broken except the first one, and without thinking about it, he entered it, locked the door and pulled out his penis, his erection was hard as a rock and with months without any type of sexual experience, it wasn’t going to go down anytime soon.

He grabbed his shaft and began stroking it, knowing that it would take a while and praying that no one would enter the bathroom while he was at it, but then he heard a voice, a woman calling his name from the other side of the wall, it was 18.

— Hey Gohan… - 18 called.  
— E-Eighteen? – Gohan asked, surprised – Can we talk later? I’m a bit busy right now…  
— Oh I’m sure you are… - Said 18 – You must be working really hard in there…  
— W-What?! – Gohan asked, surprised again.  
— So, need a little hand? – 18 asked.  
— W-What are you suggesting? – Gohan asked.  
— We both know what I’m suggesting. – Said 18 – I’m the one who putted you in this position, it’s only fair that I get you off…

There was no doubt in his mind anymore, this whole time 18 was seducing him, and Gohan didn’t know if he could resist her anymore.

— … And what exactly do you have in mind? – Gohan asked.  
— Simple, just put your dick through this hole and let me take care of everything. – Said 18.  
— Hole? – Gohan asked.

He looked to the wall right next to him and saw a round hole at the height of his waist full of obscene graffiti around it, if he had any doubt about what it was, two words written on top of it gave him the answer, “Glory Hole”.

His mind was on a rush, he knew exactly what that was because he already found a couple of these on the school he worked on, many times his female students invited him to have some fun in one of these, and he always turned them down, but this time it was different, it wasn’t a young schoolgirl on the other side, but a married woman he was very familiar with.

— But… what about Krillin? – Gohan asked.  
— He’ll never know. – Said 18 – It’s gonna be our secret…

Gohan went silent and turned towards the gloryhole, his hard dick pointing to the entrance, his body was begging him to take her offer but his mind was still resisting, 18 knew she was close to her goal and just had to give him a little push.

— What are you so scared of of? – She asked – You won’t even see me doing it, if you want to, you can just pretend I’m Videl.  
— Videl… - Gohan whispered to himself.

The image of his wife and the Android ran in his mind, although he loved Videl, he hadn’t see her body in months while the vision of 18’s wet breasts was still fresh in his mind, he got tired of blue balling himself, just this once, he would take her offer, after all, you could barely call it cheating if he can’t even see her.

He approached the glory hole and putted his penis through it, 18 watched amazed as his large cock was revealed in front of her inch by inch until it was finally all the way in, he was as large as her forearm, if the dildo shaped after him already gave her so much pleasure, she imagined what the real thing could do to her, but right now it was too early for that.

— Videl is really lucky to have this monster all for herself… - Said 18.  
— P-Please don’t talk about her right now… - Said Gohan.  
— Heh, sorry, I’ll stop talking… - Said 18.

Gohan couldn’t see, but felt her touch when the Android grabbed his shaft with both hands, his girth was so thick that she could just barely wrap her fingers around it, “now this is a real cock” 18 thought to herself.

She began stroking it back and forward, lusting over it, Gohan could feel her hot breath warming the head of his cock as she jacked him off with a tight grip, the blonde licked her lips and gave a wet kiss to the head before putting it in her mouth.

Gohan moaned as the Android circled her tongue around the tip, stroking his shaft with one hand while massaging his balls with the other, Gohan could feel every part of his penis being stimulated.

She moved her mouth to his balls, sucking them while continuously stroking his dick, she traveled her tongue all around his girth and then in one quick move, deepthroated the half Saiyan.

— A-Ah! – Gohan moaned, surprised.

He was trying to envision Videl on the other side of the wall, but his wife wasn’t nearly as skilled as the Android, her mouth was warm and wet and his penis reached all the way to her throat, but she didn’t even gag.

She held her lips in place, with his whole cock filling her mouth, and slowly moved her head back to the tip of his meat and deepthroated him again, 18 bobbed her head back and forward on his meat, taking his full length with ease.

Gohan never imagined that his morning would go like that, having his dick sucked by a married woman through a hole in a wall of a public bathroom, but with the intense pleasure he was feeling, none of that mattered.

That was the first time he ever experienced anything like it, the riskiness of the situation somehow made it more thrilling for him, a feeling that he didn’t know he ever had, although his vision of what was happening on the other side of the wall was limited, every other sense of his body filled in the gaps.

He could feel the pleasure traveling throughout his entire body as the Android sucked his penis, from his hips to his spine all the way up to the back of his head, and while he was trying to be quiet, 18 was doing no efforts to hide her actions, Gohan had no idea that a blowjob could be this loud until that moment.

Loud sucking and gagging noises were coming through the hole, he could hear the sounds of people running and talking outside of the restroom and imagined if anyone else could hear them.

His body gave in to the pleasure, 18 could feel his cock throbbing in her throat and knew what was about to cum.

— Ah… 18… if you keep this up… - Said Gohan.

The Android picked up the pace, deepthroating him even fasted and sucking even harder, that was by far the most intense blowjob of his life, and it was happening in the dirty stall of a public bathroom.

The throbbing became more intense as the half Saiyan approached his limit, until finally, he came, months of sexual frustration shot down her throat, she did her best to swallow all of it but the quantity far surpassed her expectations.

More and more cum came out of his penis, puffing her cheeks as she did her best to contain all of it, but even then, spunk began spilling out of her lips, even with the Android improvements enhancing her throat, she still had a hard time swallow all of his thick spunk.

And after what felt like gallons of sperm came out of his dick, it was finally over, the Android had his hot seed dripping from her mouth to her chin and tits, she sucked the little cum that remained in his balls and finally let him go.

Gohan felt like a huge weight just came off his back, that came at the cost of his fidelity, but in the end he realized that he needed that more than he imagined, he pulled out his dick from the hole and sat on the toilet to recover.

And while he did so, the Android pulled out her phone, took a selfie and sent the picture to Gohan, he felt his phone vibrating and opened 18’s message, the picture showed the Android on her knees with his cum leaking from her mouth, his penis suddenly started pulsating again, but he already risked enough as it was.

— I… Thank you. – Said Gohan.  
— I should be the one thanking you, that was quite the load you gave me there. – Said 18 – When was the last time you came?  
— Well… me and Videl… hadn’t have the time to do anything since Pan was born… - Said Gohan.  
— Oh, wow, that explains it… - Said 18.

Gohan got silent for a few seconds before opening his mouth again.

— About what we did… - Said Gohan.  
— Don’t overthink this, Gohan. – Said 18 – This isn’t any different from your little meetings with Bulma.

Gohan got taken by surprised by hearing her name.

— Sh-She told you?! – Gohan asked.  
— She did more than telling. – Said 18 – But don’t worry, I won’t tell Videl anything about that… or any of this.  
— Th-Thank you… - Said Gohan, relieved – And… I won’t tell Krillin about this either.

Suddenly someone began banging at Gohan’s door.

— HEY MAN, GET THE HELL OUTTA THERE ALREADY, THE BATHROOM AIN’T JUST YOURS! – Yelled the random man.  
— S-Sorry! – Gohan apologized to the man.  
— Well, seems like we’re done here then. – Said 18 – I’ll see you later Gohan.  
— Sure… bye 18. – Said Gohan, leaving the stall.

Gohan left the restroom and got out of the park, going back home to take a hot shower, 18 stayed in there to clean herself from the remaining cum, but the moment Gohan got out and the random man walked in, another penis appeared on the glory hole.

18 looked at it with disdain, although bigger than her husband’s, it was dirty, covered with hair, stenching like a dead fish with smegma all around the head.

— C’mon, bitch! Get to work! – Said the man.  
— Excuse me? – 18 responded.  
— Get the fuck to work already! – The man ordered – My dick ain’t gonna suck itself!  
— Ah… I see then… - Said 18.

The Android grabbed his cock, the man smiled on the other side of the hole, thinking that he was about to get a free suck, but then she snapped his dick like a twig, making the man retract from the hole screaming in pain.

After cleaning herself and washing her hands, 18 walked out of the bathroom and the man could still be heard screaming from the stall, gathering a small crowd of concerned people, when she reached the exit a message came on her phone, it was Gohan.

“Would you like to go to dinner in my house tomorrow?” He asked.

18 smiled, reading the message again.

“You already gave me a BIG meal today, but I’m always up for seconds” She replied, “See you tomorrow, Gohan.”

And so the Android went back home with a satisfied smile on her face, knowing that the next day her satisfaction would be raised to a new level, her story with Gohan had just started.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my work and would like to support me, then please consider commissioning me:
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Cq5MQ5oRcQm17FbPS6P2wVpuLtew9VUi_pThhP-gp0o/edit?usp=sharing


End file.
